Green Shadow
200px |class = Mega-Grow |class2 = Smarty |superpower = Precision Blast}} Green Shadow is the Peashooter Hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes who leads the Mega-Grow and Smarty Plant teammates against the zombies. Green Shadow's Signature Superpower is Precision Blast, which makes her fire a pea down the middle lane, dealing 5 damage to the zombie or zombie Hero it impacts. Statistics *'Classes:' Mega-Grow, Smarty *'Signature Superpower:' Precision Blast - Attack for 5 damage in the middle lane. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Green Shadow's approach is right down the middle. Strategies Green Shadow is a decent hero. Her class makes her a very versatile hero when it comes to tricks and useful teammates. Her access to all Pea plants, and in tandem with Torchwood, especially Threepeater and Skyshooter, can make use of a wide variety of strategies including peashooting plants. Judging from her ability and description, she can be a good mid-lane destroyer if played well, using powerful plants or self-boosting like Muscle Sprout and Pea Pod, with Torchwood, in the middle lane while Precision Blast is still kept in mid-late game can be a devastating strategy. The most recommended deck to use is to use with Green Shadow is the "Snowdrop Freeze combo". Use the Snowdrop along with cards such as Iceberg Lettuce, Chilly Pepper, Winter Melon and Big Chill allow the Snowdrop to get stronger while also preventing zombies from attacking. Green Shadow also has access to stat boosting abilities from the Mega-Grow side, such as Fertilize or Plant Food to make it even stronger. Grow-Shroom is also a good addition to your deck, as you can give another teammate a stat boost while you also defend that lane. However, while this card combination might seem strong, remember to have some other options if the "Snowdrop Freeze combo" does not do it's job. Using other combos such as the Pea Pod + Torchwood Combo is also effective, as every turn, it grows stronger and stronger which combined with the stat boosts, also make it another threat to the Zombie Hero. The player should also be wary of Rocket Science if the zombie hero is in the brainy class. While these combos prove to be dangerous if played correctly, keep in mind that these combos require the player to use a lot of their cards in their hand, which can lead to the player holding less than two cards, which can be dangerous as they could lack cards to defend themselves with. However, to counteract this, have Flourish in your deck so you can get extra teammates if you are low on them. Gallery IMG 0249-1-.png|Green Shadow selected in the Hero selection screen IMG 0227-1-.png|Green Shadow's card description for Precision Blast GreenShadowAbility.PNG|Green Shadow using Precision Blast GreenShadowWin.PNG|Green Shadow's winning pose GreenShadowCloseup.PNG|A close-up of Green Shadow posing PvZ Heroes Icon.jpg|Old app icon for Plants vs. Zombies Heroes 1.01 update Regtyuuoş.png|Concept art featuring Green Shadow SpriteAtlasTexture-8866dd42-ed4e-4804-9005-e3a4c510e1a2-2048x1024-fmt34 017.png|Sprites Green HD.png|HD Green Shadow IMG 1268-1-.PNG|Green Shadow's expression when a Legendary Zombie is played LowHealthShadow.png|Green Shadow when low on health GreenShadowFirstStrip.png|The first comic strip with the theme of Green Shadow in the zombie mission "Battle at the BBQ" GreenShadowSecondStrip.png|The second comic strip in the zombie mission "Battle at the BBQ" GreenShadowThirdStrip.png|The third and final comic strip in the zombie mission "Battle at the BBQ" IvsVyaC.png|An advertisement to a survey for the game, featuring Green Shadow Green Shadow.gif|Green Shadow using Precision Blast (animated) GSAppear.JPG|Green Shadow appearing Trivia *She is the first and only non-elemental female Peashooter in the series, based on her flavor text. **She is also the fourth female Peashooter based on their flavor text, the others being Flaming Pea, Ice Queen Pea and Fire Peashooter (PvZ2 variant). *Green Shadow is the only Hero to not have a defined battle style, because the first level she is in is used as a tutorial for the Zombie side. **However, Super Brainz, who was used for the tutorial of the game as a whole has a defined battle style while Green Shadow does not. ***But according to Green Shadow's flavor text, it may be depicted that she likes to control the middle lane for as long as possible. *Green Shadow bears a resemblance to Raven in Teen Titans. *When Green Shadow manages to land Precision Blast on the opposing enemy zombie hero, she apparently also does her pose when an attack over 4 is dealt to the opposing zombie hero. Videos Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Plant Heroes